Te odio papá
by hamtesa-chan
Summary: Una vista a la infancia/adolescencia de John Munch, a traves de una tragedia que le acompañara siempre.


**Te odio papá**

Era alto, delgado y no especialmente fuerte, lo que le hacía un blanco fácil para los chicos mas fuertes del barrio. Como hoy.

Abrió los ojos, lo veía todo borroso, buscó con la mano sus gafas y se las puso intentando ver con claridad donde estaba. Notó que le ardía la boca, se pasó la mano y pudo ver sangre en sus dedos. Se imaginó que esos brutos le habían partido el labio, y por lo que le dolía el resto del cuerpo la paliza había tenido que ser buena. Cerró los ojos, como pudo se levantó y se fue despacio a casa.

Por el camino no dejaba de pensar en lo que le diría su padre cuando le viera. Solo deseaba que no estuviera para ver en el estado en que le habían dejado. Y si estaba, que por lo menos estuviese lo suficientemente borracho como para no darse cuenta de que llegaba.

Cuando llegó a su casa pudo oír a su hermano Bernie llorar en su habitación y a su madre como subía para consolarlo. Mientras en el piso de abajo su padre seguía despotricando. Fue entonces cuando John abrió la puerta.

-Vaya, hombre. Mira quien acaba de llegar- dijo en voz alta mientras examinaba de arriba a abajo a su hijo.

John no dijo nada. Se quedo quieto en la puerta con la mirada puesta en el suelo. Así que no vio como se iba acercando lentamente.

-¡Nena!- gritó su padre.- ¡El inútil de tu hijo acaba de llegar!- Pero su mujer no contestó. El silencio inundaba toda la casa.

Su padre apoyó la mano derecha contra la puerta. Apenas había espacio entre él y su hijo. Si había una actividad favorita para su padre, era tratar a su propia familia como si fueran sospechosos a los que estaba interrogando. John sabía esto, por eso no dijo nada. Se mantuvo quieto en la puerta apretando los puños todo lo fuerte que podía.

-Tu has visto como vas,- comenzó a decir su padre,-no eres mas que un inútil Seguro que has dejado que te pateen otra vez. ¡Y mirame cuando te hable!

John levantó los ojos por encima de sus gafas. En su mirada el odio y la rabia acumulados, empezaban a hacer acto de presencia.

-Si es que no tienes sangre. Eres como tu madre, un inútil,- continuó diciendo su padre.-No sirves para nada.

-¡Basta!- gritó John apartando de un empujón a su padre.

Ambos quedaron momentáneamente sorprendidos. Nunca antes, John se había atrevido a plantarle cara a su padre.

-¿Te crees muy listo, eh? ¿Siempre lo has creído?- le decía mientras se quitaba el cinturón.-Pues te voy a enseñar quien es mas listo de los dos.

Empezó a sacudir latigazos que John trataba de esquivar a duras penas. "Precisamente hoy tenía que haberle plantado cara a ese bruto", pensaba mientras trataba de huir de su padre.

Logro escabullirse hacía las escaleras. Su padre cansado, no pudo mas que tirarle el cinturón que se estampó justo en el momento que John subía hacía arriba.

John retrocedió y asomándose por la barandilla le dijo a su padre:

-¡Te odio! ¡Eres despreciable!- gritó con todas sus fuerzas.-¡No quiero volver a verte!

Subió las escaleras corriendo. Entró en su habitación y dio un portazo. Podía oír como su corazón latía con tal fuerza que pensó que se le iba a salir. Sus rodillas temblaban tanto que solo pudo dejarse caer. Se encogió y se tapó la cabeza con las manos, porque no quería que su madre le oyese llorar.

Unas horas mas tarde, la casa volvía a estar en silencio.

Al despertarse John se dio cuenta de que estaba en el suelo, dolorido por haber dormido en la misma posición toda la noche, se incorporó lentamente. Salió al pasillo, caminaba muy despacio para no despertar a su hermano que aun dormía en el cuarto de enfrente.

Al llegar al piso de abajo vio latas de cerveza vacías esparcidas por el suelo y la puerta abierta. Siguió el rastro que iba desde la cocina hasta la entrada, continuaba por el jardín y terminaba en el garaje. No le extrañaría en absoluto que su padre estuviese durmiendo la borrachera en el coche como hacía siempre que tenía alguna pelea en casa.

Desde la puerta del garaje, distinguía perfectamente la silueta de su padre en el asiento delantero y sabía que algo no iba bien.

-Mamá, ¿que ha pasado?- dijo suavemente.

Su madre que hasta entonces miraba al coche asustada, se percató de la presencia de su hijo.

-No es nada cariño,- dijo su madre con voz temblorosa,-mamá se encargara de todo.

-No me has contestado mamá, ¿que ha pasado?- repitió, esta vez mas preocupado.

-Tu padre...- pero no pudo continuar la frase por que se echó a llorar.

John se acercó muy despacio, vio la mancha de sangre que había salpicado la ventanilla del conductor y la figura de su padre yaciendo en el asiento. Su madre le apartó rápidamente del coche y le envolvió con sus brazos.

Al cabo de un rato John se separó de los brazos de su madre.

-Mamá,- dijo mirándola a los ojos- no podemos dejarle aquí, tenemos que avisar a alguien. Dejame que llame a sus compañeros en la brigada...

-¡No!- contestó su madre.-Entonces todo el mundo sabrá lo que ha hecho tu padre, hablaran mal de él y de nosotros.

John sabía que a su madre le gustaba mantener las apariencias de familia feliz ante el vecindario, trataba por todos los medios de convencerla.

-Mamá, lo de menos ahora es lo que piensen los vecinos. Está Bernie, necesitará que alguien le explique lo que está pasando.

-¡Dios, pobre Bernie!,-exclamó.-¡Me había olvidado de él! ¿Como se lo voy a explicar con lo pequeño que es?

-Pues dejame que llame al tío Andrew, él si que sabrá lo que hay que hacer.

-Tienes razón, tu tío se encargará de todo. Cariño, cierra la puerta del garaje. No quiero que nadie ande husmeando por aquí.

-Sí, mamá.

John tomó a su madre del brazo y se la llevó a casa.

_Continuara..._

* * *

_**Disclaimer:**__ John Munch no es un personaje que me pertenece, lamentablemente, si no, que pertenece a Dick Wolf y a las series Law and Order: S.V.U. y Homicide: Life on the Streets._


End file.
